Wheel Yourself Around and Stomp Right Over There! (Well, try anyway)
by Everything'sGonnaBeAlright
Summary: Self harm is a bad thing, good thing Sam Montgomery, or as Ryan (Her secret best friend)(He & Carter are both her best friends) likes to call her, Monty, has great friends & maybe something more? What happens when everyone closest to her realizes they don't know her as well as they thought they did? Hurt/Comfort & Romance for my readers is what! Original movie is not mine! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Self harm is a bad thing, good thing Sam Montgomery, or as Ryan (Her secret best friend)(He & Carter are both her best friends) likes to call her, Monty, has great friends & maybe something more? What happens when everyone closest to her realizes they don't know her as well as they thought they did? Hurt/Comfort & Romance for my readers is what! Original movie is not mine! Enjoy! AU!**

**AU! Hope ya'll enjoy the story!**

* * *

"It's water. From Norway?"

_ 'Of course it is. Why shouldn't it be something stupid like that? Go ahead and laugh it up you spoiled rich kids.'_

"She's the worst!" '

_'They really irritate me, why do they have to be such jerks!?'_

"Sorry, we only have water from the valley." I said an edge in my voice while I tried to remain polite. I took their orders and started to skate away when I heard Shelby say something I didn't particularly appreciate.

"She is _sooo_ not getting a tip." I'm amazed I didn't break my neck with how quickly I wheeled around. I tried to stomp back over to her but with the skates it was impossible, so I wrenched them off, tossed them to Rhonda, and stomped over to her.

"_Excuse_ _me_?" My voice was harsh but quiet, loud enough they could all hear me, but quiet enough that she knew I would drop her in a heartbeat.

"You know… I'm not sure there is an excuse for you." Shelby said with her 'I'mma popular awesome person!' smirk that I hated.

"You rich, egocentric, pompous, self-absorbed, bimbo! I bet you've never worked for money a day in your life, your parents probably just hand it all to you. Wanna hear how harsh it can be in the real world? Actually, I'm gonna tell you whether you want to or not. My life consists of dealing with people like you in a diner which has been changed so that it disrespects my father's memory so I can get enough money to put myself through college because unlike my stepmother I think college is important and she won't spare a penny for me. I have to deal with staying up all night every night so I can study to get through high school on my own time because the rest of the time I'm doing errands for Fiona and her idiot twin daughters, working here, or I'm at school. I have to deal with everyone telling me I'm not worth their time and that I should just get them their 'breakfast burritos' and hear them make fun of the car that I have, which, by the way, is something I had to pay Fiona to get for me, because I needed a car of some sort. I have to deal with the addiction to… to things that get my mind off of my miserable life, and I have to deal with being tormented mentally if I don't listen to the every word that I'm given from Fiona. I have to deal with my stepsisters making fun of me for having to deal with all of this as well as being told that I have to do all their homework on top of my own, and even after I do that they tease me about both my parents being gone. The worst thing of all of it that I have to deal with? I have to deal with passing up the only chance I have to meet the most amazing person ever tonight because I'm not allowed to go to the Halloween dance due to me having to work tonight. He thinks I'm this amazing person and his expectations are going to be crushed if he ever does actually meet me, which probably won't happen, because like you said, 'I'm the worst.' I'm just a girl who works in her late father's diner, there's nothing amazing about me and he'll figure that out when I don't show up tonight. So yeah, thanks Shelby, for acting like I'm stupid just because I don't know the foreign water brands." I turned away and started to walk back to the counter, when I turned around once more and looked at Shelby and decided I had one last thing to say to her.

"Shelby? Happy Halloween. You really pull off the monster look extremely well, it's like you're not even trying!"

Nobody said anything, but I saw Ryan smile slightly at me, and I remembered that he confessed he only hung out with them to fit in, Austin was the reason he hung out with them, and sometimes David when he wasn't being a complete jerk and Caitlin, but he wouldn't admit to that. Austin looked like he was thinking really hard. Madison, Caitlin, and David just looked shocked. Shelby looked shocked and guilty. I walked away with my head high and my fists unclenched.

"Shelby, we _really_ need to talk. _Privately_?" I smirked as I heard the tone of voice Austin was using, that was the 'we're breaking up' voice.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

* * *

It was the day after the Halloween Dance and I was determined not to let Austin find out about me.

"Hey Montgomery, wait up!" For a second I thought it was Austin and my breathing sped up, and then I turned around and saw Ryan running down the hall towards me.

"Oh! Hey! What's up Ryan?" He shrugged for a moment, his hands in his pockets, I wasn't sure if he was going to respond.

"About yesterday… I'm sorry; I shoulda said something when Shelby was sayin' that stuff about you." I blinked for a moment and smiled slightly.

"Hey… Rye-Rye, it's fine, I get it. Look, just cause of last year doesn't mean we have to be strangers in secret too, kay?" He nodded slightly, smiling brightly. We'd been secret best friends for several years, but last year we had a secret relationship for awhile, and when we both realized we were more like brother and sister we broke it off, but it was really awkward for awhile. The only person who knew that we had dated or were even friends, was my best friend for as long as I could remember, Carter Farrell.

"Hey Monty, I know it was you. I get you're worried, but you gotta tell him, I want both of my best friends happy." I smirked at the nickname and when he told me he knew it was me, but I know I made a freaked out face and a choked sound when he suggested I told Austin.

"I- I'll think about it?" He made a disbelieving face at me and I knew he didn't fall for it.

"How's Caitlin?" I asked with a smirk, he really obviously had a crush on her. He blushed and shrugged with a shy look on his face, apparently he_ really_ liked Caitlin, and then he grinned like a new thought popped up.

"I also know it was you who hit that baseball into the football practice field a few days ago. _Austin was impresssssseed!_" He said the last part in a sing-song voice and I blushed slightly, then I shoved him slightly and he playfully bumped my shoulder with his. We continued to walk like that until we got to our classroom, then we separated and made it seem like we had just gotten there at the same time circumstantially.

"Seeya soon, Rye-Rye." I whispered, very briefly wrapping my fingers around his before letting go and walking to the opposite side of the class room. I opened my bag and pulled out my books, and smirked when I realized he already knew I was gonna say goodbye there.

_'Bye to you too, Monty. Love ya.'_ I smiled; knowing him being able to say _'love ya'_ platonically was a good sign for us getting back to normal.

**Well, here's hoping that didn't suck too badly! Please review!**


End file.
